Fergus
Fergus *'First Appearance': Splatter and Dodge (cameo), Salty's Secret Story (speaking) *'Friends': Thomas, Henry, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Bill and Ben, Mavis, Salty, Porter, Mike, Bert, Rex, The Fat Controller *'Enemies': Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Samson *'Class': Aveling and Porter T9 *'Designer': Aveling and Porter *'Builder': Aveling and Porter *'Built': 1926 *'Configuration': 2-2-0WT Fergus is a railway traction engine who works at the Cement Works. Bio When Fergus first came to Sodor, he was sent to work at the Anopha Quarry with Mavis, Bill and Ben. Bill and Ben immediately began to get annoyed with Fergus telling them to "Do it right", so when they brought a rock crusher, they decided to do the opposite of what he tells him to do, thus, to "Do it wrong". However, their naughty actions nearly caused them to get caught in a landslide caused by blasting and their heavy rock crusher, but Fergus managed to push them out of the way, only to end up in the rockslide himself. The twins managed to help Fergus out and apologised for their bad behaviour. Soon afterwards, Fergus was sent to work at the Cement Works. Salty was sent to pick up Fergus from the scrapyards once, and the two departed for home. As they passed the lighthouse, the generator broke down, and the light in the lighthouse went out. Luckily, Salty suggested Fergus to use his flywheel to power up the generator. The plan worked, and the ship managed to clear the path before it crashed into the rocks. The Fat Controller once sent Diesel to help Fergus at the cement works. Diesel soon started to find Fergus annoying with his "Do it right" attitude, so he tricked him by telling him that the Fat Controller wanted him to work at the Sodor Ironworks. When Fergus arrived there, he found the place very scary, and when 'Arry and Bert showed up in an attempt to scrap Fergus, the little traction engine and his driver immediately ran away through the night. When the Fat Controller learned of Fergus' absence, he sent Thomas to search for him. The tank engine eventually found Fergus, out of steam and hiding at the Maithwaite Quarry Mine. Fergus was worried he would be in trouble; but when the Fat Controller heard the whole story, he punished Diesel by sending him to the Ironworks, and Fergus returned home, thankful for his friendship with Thomas and relieved that he was still "the pride of the cement works". Persona Fergus knows the rulebook off by heart, and his catchphrase is "Do it right!" His insistence on doing everything absolutely according to the rules can annoy the other engines, but he is a decent engine at heart and will not hesitate to help others in trouble. Livery Fergus is painted royal blue with gold boiler bands and red wheels. Appearances * Season 1 - Splatter and Dodge (cameo), Salty's Secret Story, Bill and Ben, and Fergus and the Small Engines * Season 2 - Disappearing Diesel (cameo), Sidney Gets Lost (does not speak), Sodor Day, Timothy and the Aquarium (cameo), Pile Driver Pedro, and Trouble with Brake Vans * Season 3 - Theo and Fergus Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor (cameo) * The Great Journey of Sodor (cameo) Trivia * According to the official website, Fergus' flywheel can be used to power tools such as a saw, drill, or pump. It has also powered a generator in the past. * According to Robert Gauld-Galliers' concept art, Fergus was originally going to have oval shaped buffers. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Kirk Ronan Branch Line Category:Traction engines